dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
The following page is a list of characters who appear in Dengeki Daisy. For more details on characters, select the page linked to the character's name. Main Characters *'Teru Kurebayashi' - The main protagonist; a stubborn, strong-willed sixteen year-old high school student whose confidante is the anonymous DAISY, a hacker who communicates with Teru via the cellphone left to her by her older brother before he died. *'Tasuku Kurosaki' - The hero; a bad-tempered hoodlum janitor who forcibly recruits Teru into becoming his servant when she accidently breaks a window by hitting it with a tennis ball and can't afford to fix it''Dengeki Daisy'' manga, chapter 1. Supporting Characters *'Soichiro Kurebayashi' - Teru's older brother, a notable genius computer engineer. When he died, he left only a cell phone to Teru, promising her that if she needed anything, she would have DAISY to help and protect her. *'Riko Onizuka' - A friend and colleague of Kurosaki, as well as Soichiro's girlfriend. She sees Teru as a younger sister. The counselor at Teru's school. *'Kiyoshi Hasegawa' - Teru's best friend at school. They've known each other for a long time. *'Masuda' - The proprietor of a local cafe that Kurosaki frequents, as well as a close acquaintance of Kurosaki and Riko. *'Kazumasa Andou' - The bizarre Chairman at Teru's school. A former colleague of Kurosaki, Riko and Masuda. *'Rena Ichinose' - The president of the Student Council, an attractive girl with a tendency to end up in unsavoury relationships. *'Haruka Sawaguchi' - One of Teru and Kiyoshi's close friends at school, a supportive girl who leads Teru's group. *'Masumi Takeda' - A former colleague of Kurosaki, aware of his past as a hacker. He is interested in obtaining Teru's cell phone. Antagonists *'Chiharu Mori' - The sexy, but apparently airheaded school nurse, who later reveals herself to be much more dangerous than she appears. *'Akira' - A strange boy who works as Mori's accomplice and bears an uncanny resemblance to Teru's deceased brother. Erratic and remorseless. *'Tetsuya Arai' - The former information technology teacher at Teru's school. Had a relationship with Rena. *'Kazuki Morizono' - Rena's fiancé, who attempts to use her father's connections in order to sell a revived version of DAISY's Jack Frost virus. *'Antler' (アントラ, Antora)Dengeki Daisy manga, volume 12, Viz Media translation Unofficial translations have referred to him as "Anthra". - Known also as Nagano (永野)Incorrectly referred to as "Mizuno" in volume 8 of the Viz Media translation due to the similarity between "Mizuno" (水野) and "Nagano" (永野); later corrected in volume 12 to "Nagano". and Kouei Kuwagata (クワガタ 光栄, Kuwagata Kouei), a sinister man associated with the revival of Jack Frost, as well as the employer of Chiharu Mori and Akira. Others *'Kako', Ken, Mei, and Yoshi - Teru and Kiyoshi's friends. *'Professor Hideo Midorikawa' - Soichiro's academic advisor and a notable expert in computing science and programming. Connected to Takahiro Kurosaki's death. *'Takahiro Kurosaki' - Kurosaki's father, a government official from the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communication. Deceased. Once acquainted with Soichiro Kurebayashi and Professor Midorikawa. *'Keisuke Miura' (三浦 佳介, Miura Keisuke) and Yuki Miura (三浦 ユキ, Miura Yuki) - Former colleagues and friends of Riko and Kurosaki from their days working at Kenbashi Electronics. A married couple who run a small but thriving independent company, they are nicknamed "Mr. and Mrs. President" by Riko and Kurosaki. They still keep in touch with members of their old team and both Kurosaki and especially Riko occasionally do part-time work for them. Keisuke is described as a warm and intuitive man whose hobbies are astronomy and fishing. He is three years younger than his wife, who is about the same age as Riko. Yuki is a reliable woman who loves to help others and tends to follow trends. She is very close to Riko and happens to be even more flat-chested than Teru.Dengeki Daisy manga, volume 8, chapter 39 opening comments *'Rena's parents' - Rena's father is a business man whose company has been ungoing some financial instability. Though he cares about his daughter, he has been focusing on work and has not been aware of how she feels towards being engaged to Kazuki Morizono, who is the son of one of his old friends. Rena's stepmother, Chiemi (ちえみ), is a kindhearted woman who shares a warm relationship with Rena. When Rena expresses the desire to break off her engagement with Morizono, Chiemi is supportive, believing that Rena's feelings are the most important and promises to discuss the matter with Rena's father. When Rena is abducted by Morizono, Chiemi worries that she has misunderstood Rena, while Rena feels badly for lying to her mother after Morizono threatens to harm her father's business if Rena does not do as he says. *'Noguchi' (野口) - The government official from the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications who originally approached Soichiro to decrypt Professor Midorikawa's hard drive in exchange for ensuring Kurosaki would be released from jail for recreating Jack Frost''Dengeki Daisy'' manga, chapter 39. Though he was aware that Soichiro was dying from cancer, Noguchi reluctantly made the request anyway, as Midorikawa's hard drive had critical evidence that would incriminate the politician who had arranged for the deaths of Takahiro Kurosaki and Professor Midorikawa and Soichiro would not refuse, in spite of how it would likely kill Soichiro in the process. Noguchi was found dead shortly after Soichiro deciphered the data and Midorikawa's hard drive went missing''Dengeki Daisy'' manga, chapter 62. *'Nishida' (西田) - A government official from the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications. He is an associate of Masuda and in charge of the team sent to investigate Akira. He was once Masuda's superior when Masuda was a member of the Special Forces.Dengeki Daisy manga, volume 16, Baldly Ask 2 *'Shibayama' (柴山) - One of Nishida's subordinates, an official from the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications. He does not particularly trust Kurosaki as a result of Kurosaki's criminal history. Described as a hotheaded man, Shibayama is actually rather meek around women. He is also a capable helicopter pilot and was previously in the same squad as Masuda when they were both in the Special Forces.Dengeki Daisy manga, volume 16, Baldly Ask 2 *'Kono' (河野, Kouno) - One of Nishida's subordinates, an official from the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications. Despite being the least confrontational with Kurosaki and his group, he betrays the group to Antler and Chiharu Mori by kidnapping Teru. Other Students and Teachers *'Matsuki' (松木) - A third-year student at Teru's high school who she recognizes by his long eyelashes. He is unnamed in his first appearance, when he tries to extort Teru's relationship with Kurosaki and Riko so he can smoke on the school roof with his friend. His attitude angers both Riko and Kurosaki enough that Kurosaki hits him in spite of the consequences. Matsuki reforms himself afterward, secretly passing onto Teru the source of a website sending out malicious emails. He is named in his third appearance, when he tries to obtain Teru's help to pass his classical literature assignment. *'Iijima' (飯島) - A happy-go-lucky student at Teru's high school and a member of the school's kendo team. He previously attended the same junior high school as Teru and Kiyoshi, thus he is very familiar with Teru's background. His girlfriend isn't too fond of Teru because of how enthusiastically Iijima acts around Teru. He appears in Chapter 11. * Kenji Egawa (江川 賢治, Egawa Kenji), age 25, is the English teacher at Teru's school. He looks down on Kurosaki because he looks like a delinquent, especially because of his blond hair, and doesn't think Kurosaki is intelligent enough to speak English. When he warns Teru to stay away from him, she angrily declares she will take first place in the midterms or she will force Kurosaki to dye his hair black. Egawa's opinion of Kurosaki changes after hearing Kurosaki speak proficient English to convince an acquaintance into giving him the key to removing the virus on Egawa's computer. He mostly stays away from Teru after the incident, apparently afraid of Kurosaki's true capabilities.Dengeki Daisy manga, chapter 30 * Kiyomi Sakuramoto'Note: In the official English release of volume 7, she is called "Ms. Sakuramoto", in volume 10 of the English release, she is called "Ms. Oumoto"/'Kiyomi Oumoto (桜本 キヨ美, Sakuramoto Kiyomi), age 50, is the music teacher at Teru's school. She's a fan of Kurosaki and thinks he's an agreeable and attentive young man with good manners. She seems to believe Kurosaki's story that his blond hair is natural, supposedly because he is partially of British descent. Kurosaki happens to think she's a warm-hearted person.Dengeki Daisy manga, chapter 31 opening comments Out of concern for Teru, she asks if there is any truth to rumours that Kurosaki has a romantic relationship with Teru and is relieved when he denies it outright. She thinks well of Teru as a model student.Dengeki Daisy manga, chapter 46 * Keigo Shibuzawa'Note: In the official English release of volume 7, his name is given as "Keigo Shibuzawa"/'Gorou Shibuzawa (渋沢 吾郎, Shibuzawa Gorou), age 28, is the physical education teacher at Teru's school. He smokes cigarettes and doesn't mind Kurosaki's presence, since Kurosaki is intimidating enough to scare most students into behaving. Despite Kurosaki's appearance, Shibuzawa thinks that Kurosaki has been helpful around the school and doesn't have any reason to complain about him. * Minoru Aihara'Note: In the official English release of volume 7, his name is given as "Minoru Aihara", both "Minoru Aihara" and "Jin Sagara" are possible readings for the kanji in his name./'Jin Sagara (相原 稔, Aihara Minoru/''Sagara Jin''), age 55, is the classical literature teacher at Teru's school. He doesn't think badly of Kurosaki and likes how Kurosaki managed to make a smoking section next to the teacher's lounge on a small budget. References Category:World of Dengeki Daisy Category:Characters